


Playmates, Playthings

by damnedscribblingwoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kink, Language, Sexual Content, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedscribblingwoman/pseuds/damnedscribblingwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione gets more than she bargained for when she pushes Draco to the limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playmates, Playthings

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the Mini Fest of the Dramione Remix Round 5. The prompt couple was Mr Grey/Lee (The Secretary).

Hermione dug her nails into the polished surface of the desk, trying and failing to keep silent as the belt hit her bottom. Each additional lashing sent new waves of pain through her body, making it increasingly harder to stand still.

Malfoy leaned over her, his body pressed against her back. "Having fun yet, Granger?" he asked, his mouth next to her ear.

She turned her head slightly, trying to keep her voice steady. "Go to hell, Malfoy."

"Been there, love, don't miss it."

She knew it was payback. They had spent months dancing around each other, engaging in increasingly twisted games that she could neither explain nor justify, and when he had suddenly and inexplicably pushed her away, keeping her at arms' length with a wall of cold politeness and aloof detachment, she had been surprised by the realisation that she could still feel the loss of something. She had believed herself to be too numb for that.

Hurt had turned to confusion and then to rage, and Hermione had teased, pressed and pushed her way into her current predicament. The belt was a new twist on an old game, his small act of vengeance for her small act of victory. Malfoy might've given in, but they were playing by his rules, and he did not let her forget it.

 

* * *

 

There were times when he wanted to hurt her until she bled, and times when he wanted to make her moan his name. There were times when he couldn't tell the difference. It scared him. It reminded him of the person he had tried so hard not to be.

He could still see the smug look on her face when he told her to bend over the desk. She did not look smug now. Her shoulders were shaking, and her fingers were bone-white, arced like claws against the table top. Malfoy tried to ignore the uncomfortable tightness of his pants as he bent over the witch.

"Does that hurt?" he asked softly, cupping her right buttock with his hand. When she didn't reply, he slapped her bottom. The witch whimpered and instinctively tried to move away, but Draco pinned her easily between himself and the desk. "I asked you a question, Granger."

"Yes," she croaked, her breathing heavy and ragged.

"Good," he said. He knew he should put a stop to it. It had gone as far as it should — probably further — and it was time to walk away. But walking away had never been Draco Malfoy's strong suit. "Pull up your skirt," he ordered, taking a step back.

The witch looked back at him, her face flushed. It wasn't easy to discomfit Hermione Granger, and Draco took almost as much pleasure from it as from the sight of her ass in that tight skirt. Hesitantly, she let go of the desk. Draco took a deep breath as he watched the fabric ride up her thighs and over her ass. He tried hard to focus — not an easy feat when most of his blood supply seemed to have travelled south.

"Now," he said, trying to keep his voice even, "pull down your tights and knickers."

 

* * *

 

A not small part of her wanted to cut and run. This was uncharted territory and she no longer knew the rules. She didn't know where the lines were or if she wanted to cross them. She didn't know, but she trusted him. Strange as that was in a world like theirs, she trusted Draco Malfoy. He wasn't a friend. He wasn't even someone she liked, most of the time. But he didn't look at her like she was broken, and she appreciated that more than she could say. He was sharp-tongued, moody and often downright unpleasant, but she somehow craved that more than softness.

She pulled down her tights and knickers with clumsy fingers before placing her arms back on the desk. For a few moments nothing happened. Hermione was about to look behind her when Malfoy's hand on her back almost made her jump out of her skin.

"No moving," he said, playfully smacking her sore bottom by way of punishment.

Hermione couldn't stop herself from whimpering when Draco grabbed her ass, tracing the red welts from the belt with his thumbs. Keeping one hand thus occupied, he swept Hermione's right leg to the side with his own. Hermione gasped when she felt his hand between her legs, equal parts aroused and mortified. She did not have time to dwell on the awkwardness of the situation, however, for Draco — with deft movements that spoke of years of practice — quickly found the exact spot to make her forget any misgivings she might have.

 

* * *

 

Hermione's moans were quickly proving to be more than he could endure without losing what little self-control he still had, but Draco still wasn't done playing. Keeping a careful eye on the witch, he took her right to the edge before taking a step back. She cried out in frustration and made to move, but he was faster, using his body and arms to pin her down against the desk.

"I said, no moving," he growled. "Tell me what you want, Granger," he dared, pressing his pelvis against her. The witch bit her lip, refusing to humour him.

Lifting his right hand from where it stood next to hers on the desk, Malfoy moved his body just enough to unzip his pants, pressing his hard cock against her ass.

"It's your call Granger," he said, his voice hoarse.

"Go to hell, Malfoy," she said, stubborn to the last.

"You'd miss me too much," he whispered in her ear, just as he thrust into her. Their moans quickly filled the small office and it wasn't long before they both climaxed.

Neither moved for a few minutes, enjoying the quietness that had descended on the world. Their daemons were likely to stir up again soon enough, but just then everything was still.


End file.
